warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Rodrigo Cordova
Don Rodrigo Cordova is a nobleman of Zaragoz, Estalia, and the son of Marguerite Cordova. Appearing to be around nineteen to twenty years of age, Rodrigo is a brave and clever man, well known within the aforementioned town. Both he and his friend Don Theo Calvi bear rapiers. Rodrigo owns vineyards which lay to the north of town. Indeed, the Cordova estates outside of Castle Zaragoz are up the main north road from the town, said-road going directly through those lands on its way to the foothills of the Iranna. The road will begin winding through valleys whose slopes are terraced for the growing of vines, and where countless little streams and rivulets carry the water which was the lifeblood of the region towards their confluence with the River Eboro. The western part of the estates have meagre roads of ruts and animal tracks, with connecting paths that lead to outlying farms and hamlets. Though grapevines grow in these hillside terraces also, there are also reaches of clustered thorn-bushes and scree-slopes that are useless for any kind of cultivation. A wooded valley can be found further west, as well as a stream coming from a mile onward. The House of Cordova Found halfway up the crag of Zaragoz, Rodrigo's home is managed by his loyal and cautious steward Cristoforo. * The servant's sleeping-quarters are found within the attic, containing a very tiny room in particular that has a bed with legs instead of a pallet of straw, and clean linen. * A narrow garden surrounds the building, as well as clinging to the ledge beside said-building. * The kitchen has bread better than that of the standard fare found in the Iranna strongholds, whose grain is imported, with the higher quality reserved for those of higher station. * A ballroom with large doors leading to the terrace. A curtained balcony resides at one end of the ballroom. * Legend tells that the house has a secret tunnel leading to the castle of Zaragoz, and that it was instrumental in the coup of the last Quixana duke. What's more, a curse is said to befall any who cast dark magic within its halls. * The Cordova family has ever been loyal to the diAvila family. * Many are the books and scrolls gathered within the house, once owned by wizards, though the Cordovas have not kept a wizard of their own for three generations. Were it not for Semjaza, they would remain unread, and even he can only read a few. This is because they are written in many different languages. Cristoforo, who has sufficient skill in the literary arts to keep account of all Rodrigo's business affairs, cannot make head or tail of any but a few them. This collection of arcane texts can be found by going up the principal staircase, then along a carpeted corridor, which leads to a wing beyond the rooms which are commonly used. Herein lies a small, locked room, whose key hides within the recesses where candles are set nearby. The room is dark and dingy, with a glazed window whose diamond-shaped pieces are heavily begrimed. Narrow and with wide shelves on either side, books are stored in untidy heaps. A table with two chairs rests at the centre of the room, cluttered with scrolls, stubbed candles, and writing equipment. Though the room is dry as a bone, this has not kept the parchments on the shelves from rotting, with some books having become black with dust and fungi. * Climbing up the main stairs from the ground floor, one will find the foot of a gloomy, smaller stairway leading to the servants' attics. * The upper floors are dimly lit, by candles much poorer than those used downstairs, and fewer in number. They also cast strange shadows in the alcoves and doorways, making it all too easy to believe that the house's ancient walls are somehow alive, waiting to be awakened from their stillness. * A false wall in the cellar leads to Dwarfish workings leading into the hollow mountain. Source * : Zaragoz, by Brian Craig ** : Chapter 2 ** : Chapter 3 ** : Chapter 6 ** : Chapter 7 ** : Chapter 12 ** : Chapter 13 Category:Estalian Characters Category:Zaragoz Category:C Category:R